A dog is a man's best friend
by Tchen
Summary: Taito  Yaoi. A dog is a man's best friend. They're playful and may sometimes take alot of work, but they love you for all your worth. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Biscuits and milk

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor it's characters. I'm just using them for my amusement.

A dog is a man's best friend

Me? Jealous?

Yeah, right.

Of that idiotic, prissy, pink, fluffy, loud, obnoxious, ungrateful, high-maintenance..

You get the picture.

Mimi.

I want to rip the little bitches hair right off that beautiful little head.

Who does she think she is? All over _my _Taichi. I'll give her a piece of my mind.

On the opposite side of the room, on a red velvet sofa, sat Taichi Yagami. The tall brunette. A greek god by anyone's standards. Big brown puppy dog eyes, tanned supple skin and a body to die for. He sat back against thick cusions comfortably, and in his hand held a small half empty wine glass. To his arm, clung a woman, Mimi Tachikawa. Fairly tall, bubblegum pink hair, thin pale lips. She was pretty, but nothing next to Taichi.

From across the room, he watched them, fury boiling inside him. Yamato Ishida. The definition of beauty. Long, shoulder length blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes. He was tall and slender, giving him a fragile look. He didn't look to fragile there, fists clenched, brows furrowed. Suddenly, the expression of anger was gone, replaced by sadness. All he could do was watch as Taichi was fondled and petted by the woman on his arm. He couldn't do a thing about it. What would his best friend think if he went storming over, arms flailing and screaming at the top of his lungs. He'd think he was crazy. He may even figure out why he was doing those things. He could figure out that Yamato was in love with him."Tai.."The blonde sighed. He wasn't going to just stand there watching. Turning on his heels he grabbed a glass of wine from the passing waiter, downed it, and entered the elevator. As the doors closed the sounds of people singing and dancing, drinking and socialising were almost gone. Murmers of sound could be heard, but it was almost silence. Leaning against the elevator wall, Yamato dabbed his forhead with the back of his hand. He loosened his Tie and lit a cigarrette. The elevator came to a halt as a 'ding' announced the opening of the doors and he exited.

"Ohhh Taiiii", squealed the woman.

"What?" He asked, annoyance ringing in his voice. The woman looked at him absurdedly.

"If you're not going to pay me any attention, i'll leave..", she whined, trailing a finger over his chest. The brunette sighed. What did it matter? Did she really think he'd care?

"Go. You're giving me a headache". He waved a hand and took a final sip from his wine glass. The woman tutted and grabbing her purse, she stood and dissapeared into the crowd of dancers.

"Finally.." he groaned, "I can leave..". He looked around the room, as if searching for someone and with no luck, exited down the stairs.

"I assume Matt left.. I hope he didn't bring home a girl", he sighed. Jumping in his car he drove towards Yamato's house.

Yamato closed his front door behind him and switched the light on as he entered the apartment. Everything in it matched, a dark red and black. It looked romantic and modern. Hanging his jacket up, he pulled a wallet, cell phone, a pack of cigarrettes and some gum from his jean pockets and placed them on the coffee table before kicking his shoes onto the floor next to it. He pulled the red fitted t-shirt over his head and flung it onto a chair. He removed the leather belt with little effort, unzipped his jeans and removed them. Throwing them on the floor before entering the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from a neat, folded pile and placed it onto the radiator. Removing his dark red boxers, he switched on the shower, and dissapeared into the cubicle.

He clambered up the steps, out of breath.

"I swear, they add more stairs everytime I come here!" he moaned. He reached Yamato's door and knocked. No answer. The brunette pressed his ear to the door and listened intently.

"Is the shower running?", he whispered to himself. Turning the door knob, he found it to be unlocked and let himself in. He hung his jacket next to Yamato's and entered the main apartment. He laughed, noticing the trail of clothes leading towards the bathroom where the shower was in fact, running.

"And we all thought you were clean, Yama", he giggled and raided the cupboards for something to eat. Finding some biscuits, he grabbed a pack of cookies and threw them across the room onto the sofa. He grabbed some milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass. He found some straws and little umberellas in the cutlery draw and added them. Proud with his work, he slouched into the couch and began flicking through the channels on the tv. The water had stopped running.

The man clambered out of the shower, and wrapped the warm towel around his waist. Checking himself in the mirror. He almost gasped when he opened the door, if Tai's hair had not stuck up so far above the sofa.

"Tai?.." The brunette leapt up at the sound of his name. He knelt down on the cusions and placed his hands atop the sofa to look at Yamato. He looked like a little puppy dog, which made Yamato smile.

"Yama!" The brunette barked.

"You'd think this was your home.." Matt sighed, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "What're you doing here, Tai?" he asked, joining his friend on the couch.

"I wanted to stay over! I havn't slept over for so long", he grinned.

"Yeah, since we were 12? How old are you now, Tai?", Matt giggled. The brunette did not answer, he seemed to be distracted by the sight of his friend in a towel. He smiled and turned his attention to the television.

"Haha.. Can I?", he knelt down before the blonde, placing his hands in a begging notion. His eyes seemed to water.

'Like a puppy.. so adorable', Yamato thought to himself. He raised a hand to pet the tuft of brown hair on his pup.

"I guess it's alright".

The pair watched Tv for a while, chatting about whatever popped into Taichi's head and munching on cookies.

"It's late, i'm going to bed. I'll bring out some blankets and cushions for you".

"What?" Tai yelped.

"Would you rather me buy you a dog house?" The blonde smirked.

"But you have a double bed, don't you?"

"Yes.."

"So why can't I sleep in it?"

"You want me to sleep on the sofa after you turned up uninvited?" He laughed.

"I want to sleep with you Yama.." The brunette pouted.

"The eyes! Not the eyes!", Matt screamed jokingly. "Fine.." he smiled. Tai did a small victory dance before switching off the Tv and dragging Yamato by the hand into the bedroom. He pounced on the floor and began opening all the drawers.

"What're you doing, Tai?"

"I need pyjamas!"

"I don't have any.."

"You don't have pyjamas? What do you sleep in then?" Yamato winked at his friend, and got into bed, removing the towel under the covers. He laughed. Tai looked dumbfounded.

"In the nude?", he asked.

"Nah. Go in the top drawer and fetch me some boxers. You can borrow some if you need them". Tai rummaged through the drawer before producing a pair of tiger patterned boxers.

"Wild", he said, throwing them to his friend.

"Hmm.. these for me!", he grinned removing his clothes and putting on a pair of superman boxers. Yamato giggled.

"Trust you".

"How do I look?", Tai asked while doing muscle man poses.

"Sexy, now get in" Matt laughed.

'Literally..' he thought. Tai jumped into bed beside Matt and wrapped his arms around the pillow.

"COMFY!"

"Go to sleep!"

"'Kay", he replied in a childish voice. Matt had closed his eyes and was already drifting off. He snuggled into his cusion and lay silent.

'God, Matt. I've never noticed how beautiful you look asleep..' Tai thought, tracing a hand through the blonde's silky hair. He edged closer and wrapping his arms around his best friend's waist, he drifted into a slumber. They were a picture.


	2. An addition to the family

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor it's characters. I'm just using them for my amusement.

A dog is a man's best friend

Saturday morning, the blonde stirred. Sunlight streamed through the deep red blinds, giving the room a sunset effect. Yamato yawned, and tried to lift his arm to stretch, to no avail.

"Huh?", he mumbled. He looked to his left to find the brunette clinging to his arm.

"You even grin like that in your sleep Tai?", he giggled.

"Guess I can't get up until you do..". He jumped when a jumble of moans came from the boy lying next to him.

"Frnnghumm"

"Tai?"

"Mmsmfff!" Matt tried to stifle a laugh.

'What the fuck, Tai. What the fuck", he thought. Placing his available hand over his mouth to stop the laughter escaping. No use.

The apartment filled with earthshaking laughs and giggles, waking Tai up with a start. He looked at his friend dumbfounded as he continued to laugh.

Yamato had finally stopped laughing long enough to cook breakfast. Still in his tiger print boxers, he put on a white and blue checkered apron, and started on the bacon and eggs.

Tai still didn't know what was so funny.

"Juice, Tai?"

"Yes pwease!", the brunette replied giddily. Matt grabbed two strawberry print glasses from the cupboard and filled each with orange juice. He passed one to his friend containing a straw and went back to the bacon. He flipped the breakfast like a pro, and placed some toast in the toaster and poured some beans into a pan. He layed the table with all manners of sauces. Ketchup, HB, barbeque. He put out some butter, salt and pepper next. Putting two plates either side of the table, he accented them with forks, knives and spoons. He then placed a napkin next to his own plate but proceeded to tuck Tai's into the top of his shirt.

"Like I can trust you to eat beans safely?" he giggled. One the food was done, he split it between the two plates and they began eating.

"Yama, you should be a chef!" Tai exclaimed.

"I think about it some..times.." Matt looked up to find Tai's plate already clean, littered with a few crumbs and patches of ketchup and bean sauce. He laughed. Tai waited patiently for his friend to finish, kicking his legs under the table. He placed his chin in his palm and grinned uncontrolably.

"What?" Matt asked, paranoid.

"You look pretty in an apron and boxers, Yama!".

"Ugh!" He booted his friend under the table making Tai jump in his seat.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Matt asked casually. Taichi's face lit up.

"Mall!" He yelled. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"The mall? We were just there the other.."

"Mall!"

"Tai.. We"

"MALL! MALL! MALL!" Yama kicked his friend once more.

"Fine!" he yelled back, as Tai's face filled with glee.

'He's just as high-maintenance as Mimi', he thought.

Matt had finally finished his breakfast and was dressed when the pair headed off to the mall. They walked through the woods to reach it. The full trees provided shade along the path from the glaring sunshine. Taichi was skipping on ahead as Matt followed, watching his friend pleasantly.

'Cute. Maybe I should buy him something today..' he pondered.

'Last night was incredible. I slept like a baby. If only..' he was broken out of his daydream when the brunette he was thinking about was in his arms.

"Um.. Tai?"

"Hug time!" Matt sighed.

"Crazy bastard". Tai grinned at this remark. Letting go of his friend he grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the mall. Matt smiled, letting him. He enjoyed moments like this. He was lucky to have a friend like Taichi who wasn't afraid to hold his hand or hug him.

Once they reached the mall, Matt was dragged into a toy shop. What a surprised. He laughed as his best friend ran exitedly around the shop, picking up toys here and there.

'Atleast he's enjoying himself' Matt grinned. He moved towards a shelf holding a manner of small stuffed toys. He picked one up. It was a fairly large chocolate brown puppy, resembling Taichi somewhat.

"That's it!", Matt shouted. The store had turned to look at him, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

'I'll get him a puppy', he mused. Sprinting across the toy store he grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out the store. Tai was pulled along, dumbfounded.

"Yamaaa! Where are we going? I wanted to play with the toys", Tai whined.

"We'll go back soon!" Matt stopped, infront of a large bright store, painted with pawprints. The sign read 'Pets galore'. They entered.

"Stay!", Matt commanded his friend. Tai looked confused, but did so. He fidgeted as his friend walked away towards the cash desk.

"Hey. I'm Matt. I was hoping to buy something". The cashier nodded.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she smiled. Matt leant over the desk in order to whisper.

"Do you have any chocolate brown puppies?", he murmered. The cashier nodded, and raised a hand to tell him to follow her as she walked into the back room.

"They're fucking adorable!", he exclaimed, picking up one of the litter and holding it to his chest.

"I'll take him". He exited the back room and left the puppy with the woman to sort out. He wandered about the store, picking a blue collar, a matching lead, some dogfood and squeaky toys. He took them back to the desk. Placing them down, he looked behind him to see Tai fidgeting even more than before. He thought he heard him whine a little. The cashier returned with a large white box with white airholes littering the surface. She put the leash and other things into a plastic bag, and handed them over. Matt paid the cash and returned to Taichi. Placing his lips to the boy's ear he whispered.

"I have a suprise for you".

After much whining and moaning from Tai to find out what the suprise was exactly, the pair returned home.

"Sit". Taichi jumped onto the sofa and crossed his legs. Matt placed the box on the table and nodded to Tai, who lifted the lid. His eyes grew wide and he screamed with joy.

"Yaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaa!" he barked. Picking up the puppy and holding it above his head. He started dancing.

"Tai! I know you're excited but be careful!" he yelled, grabbing the puppy and holding it against him. Tai gave an apologetic look and moved toward Matt, stroking the puppies head.

"And it's for me?"

"Yes" Matt smiled at his friend.

"Thankyou Yama.." It was not Tai's usual grin, but more of a sweet, thankful smile. The threesome fell asleep that night on the couch. The tv illuminated them. The nameless chocolate puppy in the middle, Matt to it's right who's fingers intertwined with those of Tai, who sat to the puppy's left. A family.


	3. Sparks and fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor it's characters. I'm just using them for my amusement.

A dog is a man's best friend

Their lips pressed.

Sparks.

Fireworks.

"Oh Tai.." he mumbled.

"WAKE UP!" The brunette yelled, shaking his friend. The blonde sat up, looking around baffled.

"Jeez Yama. You've been mumbling my name for the past half hour. And you're sweating. Did you have a nightmare? Did I die?"

"Did you what?"

"Or was I trying to kill you?"

"Tai?"

"Sorry if I was". Matt giggled.

"You're an idiot".

"Well?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why did you keep saying my name in your sleep?" Matt looked dumbfounded for a moment before suddenly remembering his dream. He blushed a deep crimson. Trying to cover his cheeks with his hand he mumbled.

"Nothing, i'm gonna get changed" and he ran towards the bedroom. Closing the door behind him he walked towards the mirror. He pouted.

"Why did you have to wake me up, bastard". He laughed and rummaged through the drawers for clothes.

He exited back into the living room wearing a red button-up long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. He looked towards the kitchen to see Tai cooking. He gulped.

"Crap.. um, Tai?"

"Morning Yama! Breakfast?" he grinned back. Matt sat down to find a slice of cheese on toast.

"Oh good. I was worried", he laughed.

"Worried?", Tai pouted.

"That you were trying to cook, but cheese on toast is your specialty I guess", he mumbled, biting into the melting cheese. Tai tutted.

"Mmm. Oh yeah, you slept over again last night?"

"I couldn't leave the puppy with you!", he moaned.

"I thought you would've taken it home"

"My dad's allergic remember?"

"What? Fuck! So I have to keep it?" Matt spat toast crumbs across the table. Tai kneeled down next to his friend, puppy dog eyes already working their magic. Matt sighed and nodded.

"Thankyou Yama!" Taichi beamed, leaping up to plant a kiss on Matt's cheek causing him to blush once more.

"So, if the dog's staying here I guess you are too?" Tai turned, eyeing his friend.

"You might as well move in". Matt stood and walked to the sink to place in his plate as a bouncing Taichi leapt onto his back, embracing him in a lung-crushing hug.

"Taii! Can't.. breathe.." Matt gasped. The puppy barked. The pair laughed.

"We havn't named him yet have we?" Tai asked.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Taichi. So what shall we call him?" Matt picked the puppy up and cradled him in his arms.

"Bensworth!" Tai proclaimed in a proud voice.

"What the fuck Tai?" Matt kicked him. "We'll think of something once we've had him longer. For now you'll be called Puppy", Matt said in a baby-talk voice, pressing his nose to Puppy's.

"Hmph! I don't get that kind of attention" moaned Taichi from behind him. Matt turned and pressed the dogs nose to Tai's, making him giggle.

"It tickles! Not from him!"

"Not from him?"

"Taichi wants Wamato's attention", Tai grinned as Matt's nose was pressed to his.

"Eshkimo kishes!" he exclaimed. Matt laughed, and sat down on the couch, flicking on the Tv with Puppy on his lap. Tai leaped next to him nuzzling into his arms.

"I wuv woo Wamato!", he barked. Matt stood, placing Puppy into Tai's lap and exited to the bedroom.

"Yama?" Tai called out sadly.

He shut the door behind him slowly, and walked silently towards the bed. Climbing onto it, he lay back and closed his eyes.

"I can't stand you saying that, Tai", he whispered. "Not when you don't mean it like I do". He turned to his side, and tears trickled over his face. He lay there, crying silently for a while when a hand appeared on his shoulder making him jump.

"Yama..?" A sad, quiet voice. "Yama, what's wrong?" The blonde sat up.

"You didn't hear did you?"

"Hear what?"

"No then, never mind" He stood, but Tai's arms wrapped around his waist halted him.

"Yama. Tell me what's wrong? What did I do wrong?" Matt turned his head.

"Tai? Are you crying?" Sure enough, the brunette's face was now drenched in tears and he was looking up at his friend, still clinging to his waist.

"If you don't want me to stay, i'll move back home!"

"You're not even moved in yet, doofus. I asked you like 20 minutes ago" Matt sighed. Tai laughed, but the tears were still flowing.

"I don't understand why you're the one crying, Tai".

"Because.. Yama.."

"Tai?"

"I love you Yama" Matt sighed.

"Don't say things you don't mean". He said seeming calm, while trying to supress his anger.

"What do you mean things I don't mean?" Tai whimpered. "I do.."

"Shut up, Tai. You don't love me the way I love you", Matt's anger boiling.

"The way you love me?"

"Yes! The way I love you! The way I can't bear to be without you, Tai. You mean the world to me. You're the only person I really care about. I want to hold you and show you how much I love you, but I can't! You're my best friend and there is no chance you will ever feel the same! I-" He was cut off.

Their lips pressed.

Sparks.

Fireworks.

But this was real.

It broke.

"Yama, I love you".

"Tai, you don't-"

"I fucking love you Yama! Don't disagree with me!" he yelled eyebrows furrowed.

"Tai-"

He was cut off by another kiss.

"Damnit Yama, what do I have to do to prove it?" He sighed. "I feel those sparks, and those fireworks. I love you and there's nothing you can say to prove me wrong-".

Another kiss. This time it was implemented by Matt.

More fireworks.

"I love you Yama. Believe that".

"I do". The blonde replied, stroking his lovers cheek. He wiped away the tears and embraced him in a hug.

"I love you too".


	4. Interuption

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Digimon nor it's characters. I'm just using them as puppets for my own amusement.

Warning: Yaoi, boy on boy. You know the drill; Don't like it? Stop reading. Simple as.

A dog is a man's best friend

That night the couple embraced for what seemed like hours. It may only have been minutes, maybe seconds, but being in eachother's arms, it was almost magical, stretching time itself. The family was asleep once more. Puppy had curled up at the end of the bed and Matt had placed a blanket over him. The boys slept peacefully in eachother's arms. The family really was complete. They could ask for nothing more.

In the morning came the usual regime. Although thankfully Matt cooked the breakfast after much whining from Tai about lack of bacon. Filling Puppy's bowl with dog biscuits and tinned meat the blonde sat across from Tai.

"Anything particular you want to do today?"

"Yes, _dear", _Tai replied, Yama laughed.

"_Dear?_" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Tai nodded, grinning. Matt sighed.

"Fine, _honey_". Finishing his plate he stood, leant across the table for Tai's and walked towards the sink. Tai crossed his legs on the chair and grinned. He looked somewhat like a four year old who had just been praised. Matt turned his head to the boy, still washing up.

"What?" He asked.

"You called me honey", Tai giggled.

"Ugh! Go and have a shower!" Matt yelled, throwing a dish cloth at Taichi.

"Only if you'll come with me". Matt waved a hand as if to say 'In a minute', causing Taichi's grin to grow so large you'd expect it to fall off his face, but it didn't.

After he finished the washing up, he began walking towards the bathroom, Tai's eyes following his every step. Matt pulled his shirt over his head and lay it on the sofa arm along with his socks and still walking, proceeded to the bathroom. Tai's childish grin had now disappeared and his mouth now formed a perfect 'o'.

"Serious?", he asked not expecting an answer. Eyebrows raised he walked after Matt. Upon entering the bathroom, he found the water already running and sighed. 'I wanted a shower with Yama', he whined in his head. The shower cubicle door opened, startling him. Matt's head peeked out through the small gap, sapphire eyes glinting.

"Why are you standing there?"

"Huh?", Tai looked bemused.

"Take your clothes off?", Matt had a sort of annoyed pout. "Hurry up", he groaned. Tai stood still for a few moments before the grin returned to his face. Pulling off his shirt, he threw it in the sink, then his trousers and finally his boxers. Noticing Matt's on the floor he tutted, placing them in the sink aswell. He entered the cubicle.

"It's small Tai, so you'll have to squeeze in", Matt prompted.

"No problem!", he smiled, Pulling Matt into his chest. "We can fit if we huddle close!". Matt giggled. The look on his lover's face was priceless. The cheesy grin of Taichi Yagami would be famous one day.

"And how are we supposed to wash? Smartass?" Matt smirked, his lips curling.

"I'll help!" Tai yelled with glee, grabbing a bottle of shower gel from the stand and pouring it into his hands. He looked at the bottle.

"Coconut! That's what you smell like!", Matt laughed.

"Turn around please, dear!", Tai said turning Matt towards the wall. He rubbed the coconut gel over his lover's back, over his strong shoulders. He moved closer, leaning over the shoulder to kiss Matt on the neck. Rubbing the foamy gel down his arms he reached his hands and intertwined their fingers. Bringing Matt's hands up to the cubicle wall, he placed and held them there. Tai kissed and nipped at the blonde's shoulder.

"Tai..?" Matt called in almost a whisper. Tai shushed him in reply. Lifting his head he kissed Matt fully. Removing one hand from his he ran it through the blonde's damp hair. Moving his lips over the boy' lightly, he didn't kiss him.

"Fucking tease".

"Damn right". Tai nibbled Matt's bottom lip, sucking it. Turning Yama to face him properly, he placed the intertwined hand back to the wall, and used his over to stroke his lovers face, neck and hair. Matt placed his free hand in the smalls of Tai's back, pulling him into him. The couple kissed deeply for a while before Tai broke off.

"Tai?", Matt whined, trying to reconnect their lips.

"Yama, I love you".

"I love you too", the blonde replied, still trying to reach his lips.

"Do you trust me?".

"Trust you..? Of course I do Taichi". At this Tai kissed his lover once more before disconnecting them again. Matt growled.

"Taichi!" he yelled, baring his teeth. Tai giggled.

"You're angry?"

"Of course i'm fucking angry!"

"You won't be for long.." Tai smirked.

"Wh-!", he stopped once he found that Tai had lowered his kisses and nibbles to his collar bone. A moan escaped him. Tai looked up to his blushing lover and smiled. He moved down to his chest, his stomach and..

"Tai.." he gasped. "Are you.. sure?" Another moan.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my-".

Click!

Tai leaped up and pressed a finger to Matt's lips.

"Guys? Anyone here?" Luckily the cubicle was too steamy for anyone to see anything.

"Davis?"

"Tai, is that you?" Tai opened the cubicle door just enough to poke his head out.

"What're you doing here Davis?" Tai groaned.

"I wanted to know if.. Why are you so red?" He asked.

"Red? Uh.. HOT! Hot water.." Tai coughed.

"Oh, okay. Well I wanted to know if you and Matt-"

"HAHA! NO! STOP IT! HAAAA!" Tai laughed hysterically. Matt was behind him in the cubicle tickling the brunette's ribs. "Yama! NO! STOP! YAMAAA!" Davis coughed.

"Yama?", he flushed. "You could've told me you were.. uh. Busy, Tai". He went a deeper shade of red. "I'll just wait in the living room then.. uh. Yeah", he exited. Tai closed the cubicle door and turned to his lover.

"BASTARD!" Matt laughed. Tai pushed his lover back against the cubicle wall. Matt looked stunned for a moment, before wrapping his legs around Taichi's waist. He pressed his lips to his ear.

"Thankyou Tai. We can't do anything with Davis nextdoor".

"He's got Puppy! He'll be too distracted to-" Tai was shushed by the finger pressed against his lips, before a kiss was planted on them.

"Plus, we'll turn into prunes if we stay in here any longer" Matt laughed.

"Fine", Tai sighed, kissing Yama on the cheek. With Matt's legs still wrapped around his waist he exited into the bathroom and placed him on the sink. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it round his waist. He passed something to Matt.

"This is a flannel Taichi" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Hm. I didn't know.." he replied with the childish grin. They exited the bathroom hand in hand.


	5. Goo

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Digimon nor it's characters. I'm just using them as puppets for my own amusement.

Warning: Yaoi, boy on boy. You know the drill; Don't like it? Stop reading. Simple as.

A dog is a man's best friend

After supplying Matt with a new towel, the couple had exited the bathroom. Davis was spread out on the sofa with the remote in one hand, a bowl of popcorn in the other and Puppy curled up in his lap. Tai leaned over the sofa to grab a handful of popcorn.

"So Dwavees, wha're 'ou doin' 'ere?", he mumbled with his mouth still full. Matt tutted.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking. I was going to invite you both to a concert tonight. Tk won four tickets, so we wondered if you guys wanted to go" Davis answered before scooping up another handful of popcorn.

"A concert? What band?" Matt suddenly became interested, being a musician himself.

"Uh, Goo goo something or other? I wasn't really paying attention when Tk told me".

"Davis.. was it Goo goo dolls?", the blonde was wide-eyed.

"Yeah. That one", Davis jumped upon hearing a high-pitched girlish squeal from behind him.

"We'll come! Won't we Tai? We will!" Matt was jumping with joy, something neither of the boys had ever seen from Matt. Matt's blur had run off towards the bedroom, screaming something about clothes.

"Tai.. what was-"

"I don't know, Davis. I don't know.." Tai looked dumbfounded. "Goo goo dolls.. I think Matt has a poster of one of them in his room.." He mumbled to himself, before wearily following into the bedroom. He found Matt leant over into the wardrobe. Clothes were flying out behind him and he was murmuring something to himself. Tai stood in the door way, looking around the room.

"Here it is!" He walked towards a large poster displaying a long haired man playing guitar and singing into a mic. "John Rzeznik.."

"What, Tai?" The voice came from the wardrobe.

"Nothing.. Matt, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Finding us clothes!"

"Us?"

"Yes, us." The blonde replied sternly. Tai laughed.

"Why are you being so serious about this concert?"

"Tai.. Didn't you hear Davis? Goo goo dolls. GOO GOO DOLLS! UGH!" He growled, throwing a pair of black trousers in Tai's direction who looked very confused.

"Yeah, so?"

"So?"

"Uh.. I mean"

"So?"

"Yama?"

"GOO GOO DOLLS! GOO GOO DOLLS TAI! THE MOST BRILLIANT BAND TO EVER LIVE!"

"I thought that was Fall out boy?"

"NO!"

"It is Fall out boy", a new voice came from in the doorway. The maroon haired boy grinned.

"Daviiiiis!"

"What happened to happy squeaky Yama?" Davis pouted. He got the hint to leave after a pile of old shirts hit him in the face. Tai joined him back in the living room.

"What's up with Matt? I've never seen him like that" Davis laughed.

"I never knew he liked that band so much", Tai sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't know his favourite band? That's pretty pathetic Tai", Davis replied distainfully. "Do you guys talk at all? Or is it all play and no talk?".

"Davis, I-"

"You need to talk to Matt about that.." Davis looked stern. "Hey Matt!" He yelled.

"What?" The blonde shouted back from the bedroom.

"What's Tai's favourite band?"

"Easy! Rocket Summer!" The reply echoed through Tai's ears.

"So he knows my favourite band, and I don't know his? It doesn't mean anything!" Tai clenched his fists. The more he thought about it, the more he learned that he knew so little about Matt.

"You'll talk to him about it tomorrow, Tai" Davis said quietly. "Just have fun for tonight".

Tai nodded.

"Me and Tk'll pick you guys up at 8 tonight" Davis smiled. Patting Tai on the back he exited.

Tai looked to the bedroom. He stood and walked to the doorway. Yama was putting all the clothes he'd littered about the room back into the wardrobe and was almost done. Two clothes hangers held outfits on the back of the door. Tai smiled. He loved how Matt could be so dangerously messy one minute, and spotlessly clean the next. Then he remembered his conversation with Davis. Matt had noticed him.

"Hey Tai. Davis left?", he asked smiling, packing the last of the clothes into the wardrobe and closing the doors. He was startled when Tai's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. The brunette's hair buried into his shoulder.

"I love you Yama".

"I love you too Tai.." he replied, slightly worried. "You okay? You startled me.." He turned to wrap his arms around his lovers neck. Standing on tiptoes he kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm fine. Davis and Tk'll be here soon", he smiled pressing his nose to Matt's.

"You're clothes are on the left hanger", Matt giggled. Tai was rubbing his nose to Matt's making it ticklish.

"Right", Tai kissed him and walked to the door to grab the clothes and placed them down on the bed. Matt had chosen him a pair of normal jeans, a long sleeved fitted black t-shirt with a blue band on the right upper arm and a blue necklace. He had just removed his shirt when Matt had planted a kiss on his back.

"You're so pretty Tai.." He laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind.

"You made me jump, Yama"

"Payback", he giggled, stroking his lovers ear. He kissed him on the neck.

"Yama..? Tai removed the blonde's arms from his neck and turned, placing them on his waist. Placing one hand on the blonde's waist he stroked his arm with the other, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Okay?". Tightening his grip on his waist Yamato pulled Tai into him, kissing him.

"Yama, we don't have long.. They'll be here soon", Tai managed to say between kisses. "Goo goo dolls". Matt stopped instantly and Tai laughed. "Soon". He whispered. Matt grabbed his own clothes from the door and got changed in record time. Taichi watched Matt from across the room once he was finished. The blonde was wearing a black sleeveless top, a brown necklace and dark jeans. He replaced the silver earing in the top of his ear with a gold one, and put on a little eyeliner.

"I didn't know you liked this band so much", Tai interupted the silence. "You squealed, Yama" he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry" Matt smiled. "They're just incredible. I've never been able to book tickets before. They're always sold out".

"Oh. They're that good? I've never heard them". Matt's ears pricked up.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah.." Tai looked amused.

"I have loads of the cd's if you want to listen before we leave. But I think you'll like them".

"Make it a suprise", Tai winked before picking up some black trainers and exiting the room. Matt followed.

Tai had sat on armchair's arm and Matt sneaked up behind him.

"Want some eyeliner?" he yelled in the boy's ear.

"What the fuck Yama! You scared me again!" He sighed. "Eyeliner?.." He looked as scared as he felt.

"Yesh" Matt held the stick like a crazed maniac holding a knife.

"No".

"Why, Taichi kun?" Matt put on his sweet voice.

"It's not exactly my thing, Yama.." Tai groaned.

"Then can I draw a picture on your face?"

"What?!"

"A picture. I'll draw John!" Matt giggled.

"Fine. I doubt you're gonna give up on this" Matt nodded and began drawing. He stuck out his tongue like a child would while concentrating on drawing.

"Done!" he grinned. Worried about what Matt had drawn on his face, he stood to look in the mirror.

"Wow.." simply escaped him. "You drew this with eyeliner?"

"I lied. It's actually marker pen.."

"Yama!" Tai yelled, as the blonde broke into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry! But if it was in eyeliner it'd come off!" Matt whined.

"Yes, but now it never will!"

"It says it comes off of skin after 12 washes", he grinned.

"You're an idiot. You next!" Matt laughed, not caring as Taichi scribbled something on his face. "There.." Matt looked in the mirror to find 'I LOVE TAICHI' imprinted on his forehead.

"Who's the idiot?" He laughed, hiting Tai jokingly.

The doorbell rang.

The door was locked.

The engine started.

Soon enough they were outside standing in line for the concert.


	6. Slow dancing Don't interupt

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Digimon nor it's characters. I'm just using them as puppets for my own amusement. I do not own The Goo goo dolls, or their lyrics. As sad as that is. ;

Warning: Yaoi, boy on boy. You know the drill; Don't like it? Stop reading. Simple as.

A dog is a man's best friend

The two couples eventually found themselves inside the concert hall. Davis and Tai's conversation was blanked from their minds as they stood hand in hand with their lovers waiting for the music to play. Matt was getting fidgety. He wanted desperately for his idol to step up onto that stage. He wanted to be feet from him. To finally see the person he admired most _in person_. The man who really got Yamato into his music. His wish came true when moments later the tall dirty-blonde haired man stood to the mic, guitar in hand. John Rzeznik. Matt had to stifle a scream, slapping a hand over his mouth he felt like he could faint when he felt a hand grab onto his arm.

"You alright Yama?" Tai smiled at him. He just nodded and looked back to the stage where the band had started playing.

"Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'd give ya anythin'  
To feel it comin'

Do you wake up on your own?  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Yeah I'm gonna let it slide"

The song echoed through Matt's ears. His favourite song was being played by his idol just meters from him. Tai had moved behind him in order to wrap his arms round his waist. He kissed him on the cheek and began swaying to the music, grinning.

"They're pretty good!" Tai yelled into his ear, still quietly compared to the sound of the crowd.

"Pretty?" Matt yelled back, laughing. "They're incredible!" He nudged the couple next to them and mouthed a 'Thank you so fucking much' to his brother, who gave a thumbs up in reply. He placed his hands on the brunette's, over his stomach, and began to sway with him. Closing his eyes he just listened, mouthing the words along with John.

"Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you

Don't supposed I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Somethin' I can't change  
I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Mmm mmm slide"

He turned to press his face into Tai's neck, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Yama? You'll miss the show!" He prodded his lover.  
"I can hear it".  
"Yeah, but you'll miss John. You were freaking out about seeing him earlier!"  
"I can hear him" Tai looked dumbfounded. He just nodded. It didn't trouble him having his lover huddled into him, did it? Pressing his hand into his back, he pulled Matt closer and kissed his forehead, still swaying. After a while, Tai removed his hands from the blonde's back, placing one on his waist. With the other, he took Matt's hand from his neck and laced it with his own. Matt looked up confused until Tai started to spin slowly.  
"Tai? What're you-"  
"Dancing!" He grinned back, turning. Together they slow danced in the small space they had. Matt placed his head on Tai's shoulder, and moved his hand to his waist.

"And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh May  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh May  
Do you wanna get married, or run away?

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh May  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh May  
Do you wanna get married, or run away?"

They heard a flash next to them. They lifted their heads to see Tk with a camera, smiling.  
"That was fucking adorable guys!" He yelled over the crowd to the couple next to him. Soon, the concert had ended. The time had flown by while the couple had been dancing together. They had forgotten about the people around them. It was just them, and the band serenading them. It was beautiful.

They arrived home and waved goodbye to their friends before entering the apartment. They took off their coats and shoes. Tai sat in the armchair and Yamato sat on his lap.  
"That was incredible, Taichi" he sighed. "It had to end so soon.."  
"You have their CD's don't you?" Tai smirked. "Play one".  
"Why? We were just at the concert.." Tai groaned.  
"Idiot.." Picking the blonde up, he stood before placing him back down in the chair. He walked to the CD rack and picked one out. Placing it in the CD player, he walked back to were Matt was seated. The music began to play and Tai took a bow, holding a hand out to his seated lover.  
"Excuse me sir, you're wanted on the dance floor", Tai winked. Matt laughed, and lifted a hand. Tai took it and pulled him up, embracing him. They began dancing. Turning and twirling, they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Tai stopped.  
"Taichi?"  
"Thank you for the dance, sir" Tai bowed once more and winking exited to the bedroom. Matt blushed and began to follow, before turning back and unplugging the phone.  
'I wouldn't be surprised if Davis called' he laughed in his head. He walked back to the bedroom door, only to have it slammed in his face.  
"What the fuck, Tai!? You could've broken my nose!" Matt banged on the door.  
"Not yet!"  
"Not yet?"  
"Not yet! Just a little longer!" Loud groans and curses could be heard from behind the door. "Yamaaa? I can't do it!"  
"Do what? Ugh, i'm coming in.." He opened the door to find the bushy-haired brunette standing in front of him.  
"Will you help me do my bow?" Tai pouted. His bushy hair had been accessorised with a pair of black and red bunny ears. He wore black silk boxers with a small fluffy white tail on the back. Around his neck was a white collar, and a red ribbon hung from it.  
"Tai? When did you-"  
"I wanted to play dress-up with Yama!" Tai pouted, causing Yamato to giggle. He moved towards him and began doing the bow around his neck.  
"Stupid Tai" he laughed, kissing him on the cheek as he finished the bow.

"Thank you Yama", Tai whispered removing the blonde's necklaces. Matt tugged on Tai's bow, pulling him towards the bed. Lying back he pulled the scantily-clad brunette on top of him. Still gripping the bow with one hand, he lifted one arm to wrap around Tai's neck. Kissing him softly, Tai smoothed his hands over his lover's side. Gripping the bottom of his shirt he lifted it over the blonde's head and threw it across the room before kissing him again. He lifted one hand and stroked the boy's face, and moved his lips to his ear.  
"I wuv woo, Yama kun" Tai whispered before nibbling on his lobe. This tickled Matt.  
"I love you too, Taichi" He whispered back, smiling. Tai lifted his head to look at his lover, before lowering it once more, resuming the kiss. His large bunny ears flopped and his bow tickled Matt's neck. Tai's tongue had joined in the tickling of Matt's neck between little nibbles and kisses. A moan escaped him when Tai pushed into him. His hard length rubbing against his.  
"Tai.." Matt whispered. Lifting from his neck, Tai kissed him. He moved his hands lower and began undoing Matt's belt buckle. The blonde blushed a little. There was no way for anyone to interupt them this time. It was really going to happen. Removing his belt, Tai unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them to his knees exposing the black and silver star print boxers covering the blonde's bulge, still kissing his lover. Disconnecting the kiss, he lowered himself to the boy underneath him's chest, kissing slowly. Even slower, he moved down the blonde's body leaving kisses and nips in every place possible. Matt moved his arms from the brunette's neck and stroked his hands through his own hair. Tai grinned once he reached the boy's waistline and with a short lick he bit into his boxer's and tugged them down. With one hand he stroked the length and with the other, the blonde's chest. Matt let out a second moan.  
"Taichi.." Upon hearing his name, he took the length in his mouth. Placing both hands on the boy's waist to stop him moving too much, he kissed and suckled the length. Eventually, Yamato couldn't hold back a single moan as he gripped onto the bed covers for support. He failed at stopping himself gyrate, and Tai had to put all his pressure into keeping him still.  
"Taichi.. Tai.. I'm going to.." A loud moan escaped him as the session ended.

Replacing the blonde's boxers, Tai crawled back ontop of him. Tracing a hand through his hair he stared lovingly into Yamato's eyes. Giving him a short kiss, he lifted his head to find that Matt had fallen asleep in seconds.  
"Oh, Yama. I love you.." He whispered. Standing, he picked up the blonde, cradling the sleeping boy in his arms. He lifted the covers and lay him to sleep properly, before joining him.  
"Goodnight Yama. Sweet dreams".


End file.
